


In Every Way

by layla_inbibliomania



Series: Short PJO Drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everybody Needs a Percy Jackson, F/M, Fluff, HoO - Freeform, PJO, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), percabeth, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_inbibliomania/pseuds/layla_inbibliomania
Summary: Percy Jackson has loved Annabeth Chase from the moment he layed eyes on her. How could he not? To him, she was beautiful from whichever angle you look.Companion piece to 'Worth It'. A short re-telling of HOO. Percabeth.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Short PJO Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	In Every Way

She was the first thing I saw.

With her eyes like storms and stance of a warrior.

She's beautiful in every way.

When she's focusing on something or studying for a test her nose gets all scrunched up and her forehead creases.

When she's sparring with me and knocks me to my feet every time.

When she tells me she doesn't need me to fuss over her, _I can take care of myself_ , she tells me and I know she can. She is the most powerful person I know. She might not be able to control water or lightning or the dead but she can outsmart anyone who crosses her and that makes her deadly.

I know she has nightmares every night. She tells me it's fine but I'll never forget how hopeless she looked when she killed that arai in Tartarus. She thought I left her. She looked so helpless and that is a look that should never be on the beautiful face of Annabeth Chase.

We are just a pair of broken people that are trying to fix each other gradually but that is the beauty of it. We are _still_ going even after all this and I never want to stop.

I think I'll marry her someday.

**~**

I hate it when she critiques herself. She goes way too hard on herself.

She tells me she doesn't deserve me but in reality _I_ don't deserve _her_.

How is it possible for someone to be so beautiful?

So intelligent?

So strong?

So _perfect_?

I won't ever tell her but I like it when she gets jealous. It reminds me she is just human. This might seem cruel but I like that she is fighting for me in her own Annabeth way.

We argue a lot.

I know she loves me regardless.

We wouldn't be who we are without our little arguments.

Everybody is always thinking we are on the verge of breaking up but truthfully we are far from it.

We will never break up.

I won't allow it.

This is a fact of life.

The sky is blue.

Grass is green.

I will love Annabeth forever and always.

How could anybody not love Annabeth?

Sometimes I wonder why she has to be so perfect.

I keep having to tell people that she is mine and that they have to back off. Everywhere we go somebody is flirting with her.

How could they not?

She's perfect.

**~**

I trust her.

She took a poisoned blade for me without even knowing it was my one an only weak point.

**~**

I miss her whenever she is gone.

I don't know how I spent 8 months without her. It was probably only because I lost my memory though even then I still remembered her.

**~**

I'm sorry.

I put her through so much pain going through Tartarus and while I went missing. I keep apologizing and she keeps telling me it isn't my fault. It is though, isn't it?

**~**

I respect her.

She is the most powerful person I have ever met. Whenever she walks in a room you just know you have to respect her. Just her mere posture demands respect.

**~**

I'm so grateful that I have her.

I don't know what I'd do without her. Well for one she keeps me from flunking school but not just that. She is my mortal point; she keeps me grounded. If she died, I am sure I would follow soon after.

**~**

I support her.

She has such big dreams and she looks so happy when she talks about them and I want to help with everything I have to help her fulfill them.

**~**

I appreciate her.

She brings so much happiness into my life.

I love her so, so much.

It makes my heart ache just thinking about her.

She's perfect _in every way._


End file.
